


[art] burning from wanting you

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: David and Patrick go camping
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	[art] burning from wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the great Otis Redding's "These Arms of Mine"

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick look at each other fondly in front of a campfire, David sitting on a log and Patrick is sitting between his legs on the ground. Patrick has a marshmallow on a stick and is toasting it over the fire, ingredients for s’mores in front of him. They’re wrapped in a plaid blanket together, and they’re both wearing toques and warm camping clothes.]

**Author's Note:**

> more about my art [on my tumblr ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/631994173759815680/at-some-point-patrick-manages-to-convince-david)


End file.
